


Silence of the Lambs

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But he's not okay, He died and came back, One Shot, Shadowsight's alive, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Silent Thaw, post-Silent Thaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Post Silent ThawShadowsight recovers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Silence of the Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in this one-shot Shadowsight died at the end of Silent Thaw but came back in Shadowclan’s camp because he’s somewhat immortal. The thing is, his soul went somewhere(I can’t say yet because it’s a secret) and it messed up his psyche. He’s also mute for now.

Shadowsight padded across the bank of the moonlit lake and sat on the pebbles covered in a thin layer of water. The scents of blood and cats touched his nose as he stared out into the distance, towards the mountains. His ears twitched at the sound of faint whispers. He wanted to block them out but knew that it was pointless. They always screamed at him when he tried to ignore them. Sometimes, they said things he couldn’t understand. Other times, they sounded too much like Tigerstar or Puddleshine and would snarl insults at him. A cold breeze made him shudder, reminding him of his time in the dark abyss that had dragged him deeper and deeper into nothingness until he awoke in Shadowclan’s camp, severely wounded. He lifted a paw to touch his throat that had been sliced during the attack. He could still feel the same evil presence that had been watching him from the moonpool hovering over him like a thundercloud. “I was hoping I’d find you here,” a familiar voice mewed, interrupting his thoughts. _Tigerstar._ The tabby padded down the slope and silently approached him. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Shadowsight parted his lips but quickly closed them, feeling the sharp pain in his throat that arrived whenever he breathed too hard or tried to whisper something. Tigerstar lowered his gaze. “I thought I’d lost you.” He growled as he added, “I’ve decided to go to war with Thunderclan. Maybe we can get rid of the imposter if we injured him." _No, that’s a stupid idea,_ Shadowsight wanted to say. _Vengeance won’t solve anything._ _You have no idea what we’re dealing with._ He shook his head, desperately wanting to tell his father the truth about the imposter. Tigerstar frowned slightly. "You don’t like my plan?” He shook his head again. “It’s the only way we can protect Dovewing and the others. Besides, sooner or later, the imposter’s going to do something that’ll result in bloodshed. We need to make an alliance with Skyclan first. I don’t like it any more than you do but we have teeth and claws for a reason.” Shadowsight looked away, lashing his tail in frustration. Why did he have to be gifted with visions if he couldn’t even interpret them to someone? Was this some sort of punishment for listening to the voice who wanted nothing more than to end the clans? Was all of this his fault? Tigerstar sighed. “Come on, Shadowsight,” he mewed, turning away from the lake. “Let’s go back to camp.” Shadowsight hesitated before slowly following.

The camp no longer felt like a safe haven for him. Shadowy figures of cats plagued his vision during the night and voices imitating his clanmates occupied his thoughts during the day. He figured he was going crazy. Or maybe the evil spirits at the moonpool had decided to torment him even more now that he’d “seen” them. He didn’t know. It was getting harder to tell what was real and what as just a part of his sanity slippage. Pushing through the bramble barrier, he was greeted by the dawn patrol who nodded curtly before leaving. Dovewing bounded towards them from across the clearing. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Tigerstar responded. “He was at the lake that’s all.” Shadowsight padded away from them and headed towards the medicine cat den. Puddleshine, who was awake, had his back towards him.

“You’re back,” was all the older tom mewed. Shadowsight brushed lightly against him and stared at the pile of herbs the brown tom was examining. They weren’t much despite the forest flourishing in the other clans’ territories. “I suppose you couldn’t sleep either.” He sighed internally, wishing he could explain how worried and scared he was. “Tigerstar’s getting worried about the lack of prey. I don’t know what to make of all of this.” Puddleshine leaned forward to sniff his injured neck. “Try to get some rest. You look exhausted,” he murmured gently. His gaze softened as the younger medicine cat hesitated. “I know.” He nuzzled him gently before settling beside him in his nest. “You’re scared, aren’t you?” Shadowsight nodded slightly, looking away. “Starclan is…” Puddleshine trailed off as his eyes darkened. He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he gave him a comforting lick between his ears. “I’m right here if you need me.” Shadowsight curled up in his nest and stared at the entrance of the den as the brown and white tom sat beside him. He closed his eyes and pressed closer to the medicine cat. He’d do his best to keep the clans from falling apart. He couldn’t let his ancestors down. Not now.


End file.
